Dying in Dallas
by Asrailefay
Summary: Summary: What if Bill didn't go outside with Lorena at Godric's house in Season 2? What if he was in the house during the blast, and one of the victims? What if Sookie was left in a den of vampires, available to be claimed? AU/OOC ONE-SHOT. *** Disclaimer: I have no rights to the TV show True Blood by Alan Ball, or to any of the characters contained within.***


**A/N: My take on the bombing scene in Dallas. A "What if..." Story**

* * *

"Bill? Bill, where are you?" I cried out into the smoke-filled great room, "Ugh! Eric, get off me!"

I pushed at him, but I was no match for the 6'4" Viking laying across my chest. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful he'd shielded me from the blast, but he weighed a ton! I could barely breathe!

"Bill? Bill!" I was beginning to get a little panicked, "Eric, seriously. Get. Up! I need to find Bill!"

Eric grunted and rolled off of me, remaining on the floor, as if in pain. I cared – really I did, even if I didn't want to admit it out loud – but I was too worried about Bill to check and see why Eric was being so still. I mean, I knew he wasn't finally dead – since I wasn't covered in a mushy pile of blood – but that was something I had yet to confirm about my boyfriend, Bill, who had been across the room when the kamikaze bomber exploded.

"Bill! BILL!"

I screamed out, feeling frantic and frightened. I was literally in a vampire's den, without the one I had walked in with. I felt very much like dinner, even though no one was particularly interested in me at the moment. It's not that I didn't trust the vampires around me – they weren't bad people, or at least they hadn't been, but Bill had told me that sometimes the scent of blood made it impossible for a vampire to deny his true nature – to feed and kill – the need for blood, especially mine, and I was most certainly bleeding. I clung to my arm trying to stop the staunch of blood, cover it, as if that would do anything to hide the smell.

The scene was grim; as the smoke began to dissipate, it was obvious that we had lost several vampires and humans – even more among us were injured. I was on the verge of a panic attack as I stood in the middle of the room yelling Bill's name over and over and over.

Suddenly I had fangs in my neck and I was screaming for a different reason. I slumped onto the floor, surprised by the vicious bite, clawing at the vampire's arm, trying to get away. I was released unceremoniously, but only momentarily.

"You…" I heard her say in an accent I couldn't place, "You've caused this. You've taken my precious William from me, and now he's gone forever." She paused, licking my blood off her lips – gross. "You are going to pay for that."

She lunged for me again, but a hand clasped around her neck before she could reach mine – Godric had stopped Lorena from attacking for the second time tonight, saving my life for the third time since I had met him.

"You have lost your child, a pain I cannot imagine. But it is not this little one's fault, and you will derive no satisfaction from stealing her life. She is not the cause, nor will she be the abatement of your pain. I spare you only because you grieve, but my mercy will be short-lived if you try my patience any further. Get. Out. Do not come back. You are no longer welcome here, Lorena."

She vamped out of the room with bloody tears dripping down her face, glaring at me from the doorjamb before disappearing entirely.

"Thank you," I said weakly, my hand at my throat, feeling more exposed than ever.

"Come little one," he said, offering me his hand to help me to my feet, "There are vampires here younger than I who will not be able to stave off their hunger for your blood."

I let him wrap his arm around my waist to usher me from the room, but froze when I saw Eric still on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Eric!"

Godric spoke harshly at Eric in a language I didn't understand, and Eric responded by grumbling and hopping to his feet, right as rain.

"Do not worry little one, he was merely playing... opossum, I believe you call it."

"But why would he do that?"

"I believe he meant to trick you little one - you are so trusting and compassionate; I imagine he hoped to get his blood inside you, to become part of you. Now is not the time to think of such things. Come, I will find a spot for you that is safe so that you can rest."

"I'm not tired." I said realizing that I was in fact tired and also that I sounded like a spoiled child trying to stay up past her bedtime.

I heard a whoosh and there was Eric.

"Fader, surely you do not mean to leave Lorena's mark?"

"No, of course not my son. But I will heal her in private, away from prying eyes."

I could've sworn I heard Eric growl, like a feral animal.

* * *

Godric and I walked away from Eric into what appeared to be a guest bedroom. It wasn't a light-tight room; it had windows in two corners. I laughed in my head wondering how many human guests a vampire expected to have in his home. Godric spoke, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Would you have done it, little one?"

"Done what?"

"Sucked the bullets from Eric's chest, if you thought they were killing him?"

I paused momentarily before answering. "Probably," I shrugged, not understanding what Godric's purpose was.

"Pull back your hair... please."

Godric rubbed some of his blood into my bite wound; I hadn't realized how much it smarted until the pain was gone. He lapped at the gash on my arm with his tongue and I felt the wound close; I wanted to find that gross – really I did – but somehow it felt comforting.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"No, I did not. But I will never find redemption if I do only the things I _have_ to do."

He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him, bidding me to sit with him. I complied, interested in prolonging our conversation despite how tired I was.

"You should sleep here for the night, little one. I will ask Eric to stand guard at the door until the sun must take him; this will ensure your protection. If you leave at first light, I will understand – although I would like to further your presence in my undead life."

"Umm… I'm not going to go to sleep with Eric outside my door. That's like letting the fox into the henhouse to guards the chickens."

He chuckled, and I noticed how musical his voice sounded.

"You are so amusing; what does this mean? The fox in the henhouse?"

A blush bloomed across my chest – I wasn't sure why – at his inability to grasp the idiom. It was painfully obvious that he must be very old, much older than Eric. I was sort of embarrassed at having to explain to Eric's vampire dad that Eric was always trying to get in my pants.

"Umm… well…"

"You are embarrassed; why?"

"Oh my gosh!"

Throwing my hands up to cover my face, I cringed – this was gonna suck. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why had I brought it up at all? Oh yeah, because I didn't want Eric outside my door, while I was on the other side sleeping, vulnerable.

"Little one," He said, gently pulling my hands down from my face. He hooked his forefinger under my chin and raised it so that I was looking him in the eyes – his eyes were wells I could fall into, bottomless, "Tell me."

"It's… It's just silly, but I don't trust Eric to stay put – outside the door, I mean. He's been pretty open about wanting to have sex with me. Fox in the henhouse – foxes eat hens. It's about not being foolish enough to entrust your safety to predators."

I yawned; he had been right before about me being tired, and I was even more exhausted now.

"And you do not fear the same from me?" He said slowly, as if asking me to question his intentions like I had Eric's.

"I guess not," I answered honestly, lying down on the bed and scooting under the covers.

"Then you are a very foolish woman, Miss Sookie Stackhouse; to trust one who does not make his intentions known while mistrusting one who does."

Huh, I had never thought about it that way.

"He will stand guard. You have nothing to fear from him; he has never taken a woman against her will. He has always been honorable, in everything; I wish I could say the same. I have much to atone for in my thousands of years."

We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say to Godric's admission. He spoke after several minutes had passed.

"We are quite similar."

"You and I?" I replied, curiously.

"No, little one; although I _would_ like to be more like you. Eric – he and I are cut from the same cloth."

I stifled a laugh – they couldn't be more different in my eyes.

"You are not fair to him little one, and you are much too easy on me."

What could I say to that? I didn't know Godric that well, but I _had_ seen Eric do some pretty awful things.

"No! You've been warm and friendly; Eric's always cold and calculating – even you yourself said he was trying to trick me into taking his blood."

"Oh Sookie, what do you think I have just done? You are sweet, but a bit naïve. It was a more subtle ploy, but healing your wounds accomplished the same thing my child had hoped to do. I am part of you now; I can feel you. I will be able to find you no matter where you go."

I was shocked and scared – and also upset with myself. Of course, Godric wasn't just being nice for the sake of being nice. There was no one I could trust in Dallas; without Bill, I was a minnow in a school of sharks.

"I can feel your fear, little one; that was not my purpose. I mean you no harm – you have my word. But this is what it is like to maneuver among vampires; we are manipulative and we know how to play on your human sensibilities to get something we want. You must do better in the future; be more wary of the friendly-looking vampire, like the one before you. Before you leave Dallas, I would urge you to find another vampire to claim you. You will need protection from Lorena – she will never give up her pursuit of you as long as she lives; she is a bit crazy like that. I am biased, but I believe my son would be best for the task."

Then Godric placed his hand over mine, patting it gently before he vamped out of the room. I could hear him on the other side of the door speaking in an unknown language to someone I could only assume was Eric. Somehow, it suddenly felt comforting to know that Eric was guarding the door.

Godric's words were swimming in my head. I didn't want to belong to another vampire; I wanted to be with Bill, my boyfriend. But Bill wasn't an option, and now his maker wanted me dead.

I turned my face into the pillow as tears began to spill out of my eyes. Sleep came easily.

* * *

I slipped in and out of consciousness, restless – tossing and turning. Images of Bill flashed in my mind and I felt myself reaching for him.

And he was there.

He climbed into the bed behind me to hold me, soothing all my worries and fears.

"I don't want to belong to someone else; I want you." I mumbled sleepily.

His voice sounded off as he spoke unfamiliar words into my ear, every so often stopping to place a light kiss on my neck. Bill had never been so affectionate with me, but I needed this – the closeness, the love. I rolled over and nuzzled my face into his chest, throwing my arm around his waist – he seemed taller somehow. I felt fingertips gliding up and down my back in lazy circles. I pressed a kiss to his chest as I whispered meekly, "Please don't leave me again, Bill."

I swore he growled in response, pulling me closer still into his cool chest, kissing my forehead.

And then it was morning, the sun peering through the windows, in my eyes.

* * *

I washed myself in the ensuite bathroom, wishing I had something else to wear with me. It felt icky pulling my blood-stained dress back over my body, like putting on wet clothes.

"Ugh," I said out loud to myself, "So gross."

I exited the room to find a man waiting for me.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes…" I said warily; his thoughts were off to me, disjointed.

"Master Godric bids you to stay for breakfast; he would like to speak with you."

I was flabbergasted and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. How the hell could Godric still be awake? That's when it became clear to me that the man in front of me was glamoured, heavily, to forget the very thing he was asking me to do; there's no way the vampires would want anyone to know they could stay awake if they wanted to, or if they were old enough.

"Where?"

"I'm to take you downstairs. But first, he asked that I give you this to wear. I will wait while you change."

He said, thrusting a simple white cotton sundress into my hands – it was so… me. I couldn't believe Godric had been so considerate, had known my style – I thought maybe Eric got it for me. No, that seemed unlikely; he was always trying to get me out of clothes, not into them.

* * *

"Little one."

"Godric."

A feast sat before him, more food than I could ever possibly think about eating. I couldn't help but think that Godric hadn't spent much time around humans, if he thought I could eat this much. I sat down at the only spot at the table that had a plate in front of it. Godric was sitting across from me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, just great…" The lie escaping my lips before I remembered I had his blood in me, that he would know I was a big ol' faker.

"Lies, Miss Stackhouse. They do not become you."

"Sorry," I mumbled out, feeling guilty.

"Forgiven, little one," He smiled at me, "Do not be alarmed, but Eric is also with us."

I gasped audibly as Eric appeared out of nowhere to sit beside me, clasping my hand into his. Shocked by his gesture, I reacted badly and pulled it away from him, like his skin had burned me or something. I thought I saw hurt flash across his face but as quickly as it came it was gone. His countenance turned impassive, like he couldn't give two shits about being here – there was the Eric I was used to seeing.

Blood was dripping from his ear and I found my hand reaching to touch it, inexplicably worried about him. Eric snatched my hand from the air, before I could reach him, and placed it back in my lap, scowling at me.

"Children," Godric said, eliciting grumbles from the both of us, "Behave."

"Y'all should be asleep right now. I don't want y'all staying up on my account. I'm 'bout to head back to Bon Temps. Godric, thank you for your hospitality. I wish we could've met under better circumstances. I appreciate what you said last night about the... but I'm just going to be by myself for awhile." I said, channeling my Southern upbringing, rising from my seat, without having eaten one bit from the feast in front of me.

My tummy rumbled loudly – traitor.

"Stay. Eat." Eric ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him; I hated that he thought he didn't even need to pretend to be polite. Godric had given me some things to think about when it came to Eric, but moments like these didn't exactly work in his favor.

"Little one," Godric implored, "There is no reason to travel on an empty stomach; obviously, you are hungry."

"Yes," I agreed, sitting back down. I could hear something akin to a "grrrrrr" come from Eric, like he was angry that I had decided to stay. Or… was he angry I stayed because Godric asked me to?

Godric moved to the seat to my right and began to spoon food onto my plate. Eggs, fruit, bacon littered my plate in portions too big for one person. I could barely contain my shock that not only did a vampire want to watch me eat, but he was the one serving me food! Bill had always asked me to eat in the other room – I guess the sounds and smells were too much for him. I'd always assumed it was a vampire thing, not a Bill thing.

"I can't eat all this."

"But you will eat what you can?" A questioning to his voice, a softness.

"Sure."

I started to eat and Godric began to speak, to explain why he and Eric were denying the pull of the sun.

"Little one, as we discussed last night, you find yourself unspoken for, and vulnerable. Despite your protestions, I will not let you leave here unguarded to be killed by filth like Lorena."

I eyed him, hoping he wasn't about to say what I thought he was going to say.

"My son, you want Miss Stackhouse, and I would like for her to take care of you. It is an easy match."

I choked on my eggs – Godric wanted me to take care of Eric? I had half-expected that Godric would decide he wanted to claim me for his own. Eric rushed behind me, patting me on the back a little rougher than I think he intended while I gulped water down my throat.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I said to reassure myself more than the vampires in my presence.

"Fader…"

Eric continued in another language, probably because he didn't want me to be privy to his words.

But I didn't need to know what Eric was saying to hear the hesitation in his voice, to know he was pleading with his maker, refusing – "no" was pretty much the same in every language. I was shocked; Eric had been pretty aggressive in his pursuit of me when I was Bill's, but now that Godric was trying to serve me up on as silver platter, Eric was pretty adamantly saying no.

I couldn't bear it.

I didn't know what I wanted but that didn't make his rejection sting any less. I guess overnight I had started to warm to the idea of giving Eric a chance. But it was pretty apparent that I was not what he wanted. I tried to hold back my mutinous tears, as Eric and Godric continued to argue.

I guessed, from Godric's next words that he sensed my growing unease.

"Eric, leave us."

Eric didn't move, not even an inch.

'NOW!" Godric yelled, and I was shocked. His tone was menacing, scary. I had never expected that from him. He had always been so gentle in front of me, despite his insistence that he was anything but.

Eric vamped from the room, pausing at the door to look at the two of us – his countenance awash with concern.

"Little one, you are upset."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said not seeing the point in trying to lie to a vampire who had a hardline into my emotions.

"You wanted to belong to Eric; do not fret, I will make him accept you."

"No, I don't want to _belong_ to _anyone_ , and I definitely don't want to be forced on someone."

"Quit being so hard-headed and foolish; this is for your own good. Yield to my child, Miss Stackhouse. Be his."

I stiffened at his words; Eric always said that when he wanted me to sleep with him.

"Not like that," He snapped quickly, as if he had read my mind, "I just wish for your safety; I find that I care for you. Go get him and I will issue a maker's command; he will keep you safe from Lorena."

"He doesn't want this." I quipped back, suddenly feeling irate. How could Godric think it was right to force Eric to help me?

"It does not matter what he wants."

"Don't you dare command him, Godric! I will never forgive you!" I screamed back at him. I was so tired, of this conversation and in general – my emotions were in an upheaval.

I jumped up and ran from the table.

* * *

I bumped into something large and fell backwards, caught by strong arms before my butt could connect with the concrete floor. Eric. He held me close to his body for a minute, as if he was never going to let me go.

"I heard. Godric expects this of me; I cannot refuse him, as much as I may want to."

"You don't want me." I said, pushing back from him and regained my footing, finally accepting it.

"I never said that."

"Are you kidding?! I watched you telling Godric 'no' over and over! You just admitted you want to refuse him!"

Suddenly I was freaking pissed; how dare he try to lie to me.

"You misunderstand."

That was it. His whole explanation.

"Then enlighten me! How do you expect me to understand if you won't explain it?"

"I don't."

I was livid, and I also felt sick with myself. I wasn't scared of Lorena; so why was I entertaining this notion of protection at all?

Godric.

Maybe it was his blood in me, but I didn't want to disappoint him by running off and dying, especially when he was so adamant about keeping me alive. Of course, there was another solution to this problem...

* * *

"You, you should claim me."

Godric's eyes went wide, and I wondered if he would fight me on this.

"Little one, I must be honest, if did not plan on ending my existence, I would jump at your offer, but I am going to meet the sun tomorrow morning. I have been pushing to pair you with Eric because you need protection and he needs someone like you in his undead life."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to be wide. What the hell? Godric was going to kill himself? But thinking about it, he had said a lot of things that were curious - talking about having a lot to atone for and feeling like I was being too good to him. I had just sorta figured that was a vampire thing, not a suicidal vampire thing.

"Eric knows – your intentions, I mean."

I wasn't asking a question, more like I had a revelation; it explained a lot. Eric had tried to move hell and earth to save his maker from the FOTS, to keep him from being crucified and left out in the sun. He had risked everything to get him back, including my life, because it would kill him to lose Godric. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his maker.

"We spoke of it as we waited for you to wake."

"He never said he didn't want me..." I said, realizing how selfish I had been, thinking everything was all about me; Eric's refusal had nothing to do me – it was about Godric. Not only was Godric threatening to end his existence but he was also sorta trying pension Eric off on me – and Eric wanted none of it.

"No, little one; he begged me to change my mind. He wants me to keep you because I care for you. He believes that you could make me happy, as you make him."

I was surprised and irritated; they had been talking about me like I was a possession, not a person. Plus, I couldn't imagine I made Eric happy – mostly I yelled at him. Something I really wanted to be doing right now.

"You feel angry with him; I must have said it wrong. He believes you have more affection for me than him, trust me more. He would not have stood in my way, if you were what I wanted... and I do. More than I have wanted anything in hundreds of years, but I wish for my peaceful end more. My son hoped you could save me from myself, if you were mine. He knows I yearn to feel human again, not like the monster I fear I have become. He says you make him feel human, too. He may pretend he does not like it, but he would not seek out your presence the way he does if that was true. You are very special to him, never doubt that."

"I don't want you to kill yourself; please, Godric, claim me as yours."

I'd already offered anyways and now it seemed like it would be the best of all worlds. Eric would have Godric and I would have protection from Lorena. I wasn't sure what being Godric's would entail, but some part of me felt like this would make up for all the times Eric had saved me, make us even.

He scooted close to me, and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, grazing the back of his hand affectionately across my cheek.

"But you do not want to be mine, do you Miss Stackhouse? I can feel you care for me, but it is but a drop of emotion compared to what you carry for my son. Even now, you seek to make him happy despite yourself. You love him."

"No, I love Bill." I whined, feeling guilty; I had lost him less than 12 hours ago.

"It seems, like Eric, you also deny how you feel. Come little one, lay with me until sunset. Eric will have already succumbed to the sun's pull, and I must too. We will talk more when the moon ascends."

Godric gingerly reached for my hand and led me out of the room, and into his sleeping quarters. They were modest, spartanish.

"No funny business," I quipped at him.

"Okay, I promise to tell no jokes."

"No... I meant..."

He cut me off before I could continue, "I was teasing little one; I understood your meaning. However, I am the one who will be dead to the world; so it is you who should do no funny business, Miss Stackhouse."

* * *

I laid in the bed next to Godric, but I couldn't sleep. Every so often I would lift from the bed and pace about the room like an animal in a cage. It's not that I was trapped – I was free to roam the large underground basement that reminded me of a bunker – but I felt restless and conflicted.

I didn't know what I wanted.

I hated when Bill called me 'his,' even if it did make me feel safe. But I'm not sure why it bothered me at all – it wasn't as if Bill was any less 'mine' just because he called me 'his.' Of course, something like what I had with Bill wasn't what Godric was suggesting. Or I guess it kinda was – he wanted Eric to take care of me and me to take care of Eric; that did sound a lot like a relationship.

But things were more complicated than that; Godric planned to end his thousands of years at the next sunset, and Eric thought I could stop him. I wished Gran was still alive; she could help me find a solution – because walking away would be a mistake, and not just because of Lorena.

I glanced over at Godric. He had worn his white linen clothes to bed, for my benefit more than his I assumed. He barely looked 16, but he held the stress of thousands of years in his expression – even in sleep, he didn't look peaceful. He was thoughtful and kind, but I did not doubt that he had the capacity to be brutal – I had to admit that it was probably where Eric had learned it from.

I worried for him, and for Eric. Inherently, I knew I couldn't stop a 2000-year old vampire from doing anything he wanted to do, including ending his life. But I felt compelled to help in any way I could.

My feet, moving of their own volition, took me out of the room to seek Eric's resting chamber. It seemed I was doing all sorts of things I didn't understand as I peered past each door, hunting for the vampire who I didn't completely want to admit I cared for.

'Because I am a foolish woman,' I thought; Godric's words echoing in my head.

* * *

When I opened the door, I almost instinctively jumped back, away from Eric. He was awake, sitting on the end of the bed with his face in his hands. I could see blood dripping from his ears and also down his arms, falling onto his chest and his pants. I realized that he must've been in here refusing to sleep this entire time.

My heart clenched seeing him like this – raw and emotional, so exposed.

He wouldn't want me here; he wouldn't want anyone here. I tried to turn quickly on my heel to leave, but he called my name – he knew I was there without even raising his head.

"Sookie."

There was something in the way he said it that made me want to hold him, wrap him up in my arms, and shush away all his anxieties. I entered the room, closing the door behind me, even though it offered no additional privacy; I assumed just the same that he would appreciate the gesture. I came to stand in front of him, but swiftly kneeled at his feet. I wasn't trying to be submissive; I just wanted to catch his eyes, which were downcast. Slowly, I reached for his hands, moving like a person does when they meet a strange dog – like he might attack me.

He didn't though, instead he lowered one then the other into mine. I didn't even register how much of his blood had transferred onto my hands, until he tried to wipe if off with the shirt lying on the bed next to him. I took it from him and set it back beside him; this wasn't about me. He still hadn't looked me in the eyes, but he pulled me up, from my seated position, and onto the bed, removing his hands from mine. I rubbed off the blood on my sundress, and it reminded me of the red and white dress I had worn the first time I went to Fangtasia, the first time I saw Eric.

"You tried."

It was the first thing he had said since he called my name, and while it was only two words, they were fraught with meaning.

"I did, but it's not what he wants."

"It does not matter what he wants."

I wasn't sure if Eric realized he was echoing Godric's earlier words – when he told me, he would force Eric to protect me. I was amazed at the love they had for each other, because that's what it was – love. I knew Eric would no more deny Godric his end, then Godric had denied Eric his freedom to choose whether or not he was tied to me. And in that moment, I also knew that Godric would stay and that Eric would claim me because they loved each other too much not do what would make the other happy. It warmed my heart to see that despite Eric's protestation that he did not understand what love was he still felt it wholeheartedly.

I reached my hand up, again slowly, to cup Eric's face and to capture his eyes. They were beautiful – a rich blue, fathomless – I wasn't sure why I had never taken the time to notice before. His whole life was hidden behind those oceanic orbs, and I thought I might fall into them. He had bloody trails running down each cheek. It wasn't the bleeds – something Bill explained happened when vampires refused to sleep – he had been crying. I shocked him by leaning forward and kissing him once on each cheek, taking some of his blood into my mouth, before laying down on the bed and opening my arms to him. I wanted him to sleep; this abstention was doing him no favors.

I vowed I would speak with Godric as soon as the sun set – for as much as he loved Eric, he had wounded him deeply.

The confusion did not leave Eric's face as he climbed into my waiting arms and allowed me to spoon his head against my chest. I'm not sure what feelings he was getting from me, but they seemed to calm him. I was glad I had taken his blood, chosen to let him in – I couldn't find it within myself to regret it. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and let his day death overtake him. He became a dead weight, and I moved ever so slightly to ensure I wouldn't lose circulation, cuddling up against him once more with my head in his chest.

"I don't want to belong to someone else – I want you."

I said it knowing that he wouldn't hear me.

* * *

When I woke up, I was back in Godric's bed, alone. I couldn't be certain that I hadn't dreamt the whole thing – going to seek out Eric, finding him awake and crying.

I searched the basement space, but neither vampire could be found. I hunted down a bathroom, wondering how I had forgotten my human needs. I took care of business and caught a glance of myself in the mirror. It wasn't a dream; it had happened – I knew because I had Eric's blood all over me. I mean just about everywhere, including my face. I stripped down, and climbed into the shower. If I had to go upstairs, I definitely wasn't going to do it looking like Carrie.

I pulled the same dress back on, having nothing else to wear. I knew the vampires would smell it, but it wasn't my blood – and they never seemed that interested in each other's blood. Plus, if Eric had wanted me to change, he should've left me other clothes.

Unsure of what was on the other side, I ascended the stairs to enter the ground level of Godric's house

* * *

Godric and Eric were fighting, yelling. Honestly, I don't know what I had expected. What was it with these two? I was done being Susie Sunshine, the gloves were coming off.

"Y'all are both just being ridiculous! For old as dirt vampires, you are certainly acting like children!" I screamed at them.

In an instant, Eric was in my face, fangs drawn. The threat in his eyes said he'd rip me to pieces, but I'd never backed down from him before, and I wasn't about to do it now.

"YOU WANT TO BITE ME?! DO IT!" I shrieked at Eric, at the top of my lungs. "Or get outta my face, calm the fuck down, and start acting like an adult!"

I don't know what came over me, but I was a woman possessed. Maybe it was the blood – Eric's and Godric's inside me fighting for dominance, trying to take over. Or maybe it was losing Bill – my first everything ripped from my life, reduced to a pile of bloody goo. Or maybe I was just fucking losing it.

I. Did. Not. Care.

I shook and trembled from rage, unable to control myself or the word vomit that spewed from my mouth. I was at my wit's end.

"Little one..." Godric said, vamping to my side, rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm the monster rumbling within me.

"Don't try to pacify me! You're just as much to blame for all this foolishness! You think meeting the sun's the easy answer to all your fucking problems..." I paused, inhaling sharply before taking on an passionless tone, "You think you're being noble, sacrificing yourself for your sins, but what you're really doing is being selfish. Eric loves you, and you don't even care enough to see that he needs you! How could either of you ever help me if you can't even fucking help yourselves?"

Acting like a child myself, I finished my tantrum and ran out the the door into the night. It was foolish to run away and I knew it. But I couldn't stop myself. Distance, I needed distance. From Eric, from Godric, from Dallas, from vampires – from everything.

* * *

"My, my, my. What have we here."

Lorena.

I didn't make it very far before the vampire I needed protection from found me. She'd been planning to tear me apart the second I stepped one foot outside of Godric's house. But instead she was patient, and I'd made it about twelve.

Her fangs tore ferociously into my neck before I could even find it within me be scared. I couldn't muster the strength to fight her - there was no point as hard as she was sucking. In less than a minute, I started seeing black spots in my vision, and I knew I was dying.

I felt someone pull Lorena from my body, but it didn't matter - it already was too late.

Before I slipped into oblivion, I could swear I heard Eric say, "It isn't what she wants; she will hate me for this." To which Godric responded, "I do not think she could hate you even if she tried, and it does not matter what she wants; it is what is best for her. Make her yours; then she can share eternity with us both."

I smiled, whispering a small, "Yes," before everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Dedicated to** **krispybee12, who writes my favorite version of Godric. I'm Eric/Sookie all the way, but krispybee12 writes her Godric in such a beautiful way that I wanted my own story with him. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
